Entre calendarios y rosas
by Ilusion-chan
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Ino y Shika tiene una pequeña sorpresa para su novia. ¿Le gustara a Ino el regalo de su prezoso novio?... ¡¡Este fic va por un mundo con más ShikaIno!


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen a mí sino a la mente de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Bueno aquí esta el oneshot por el cumpleaños de Ino jeje… Creo que va a haber algo de OoC… Gomen**

**Gracias por leer**

* * *

**Entre calendarios y rosas.**

**Capítulo Único.**

**-**

**-**

"¿Dónde se había metido el perezoso de Shikamaru?", se preguntó la rubia mientras lo esperaba.

Shikamaru había regresado ayer de una misión con Naruto y Chouji y le había dicho claramente que la vería ese día tan especial en el lugar que solían entrenar, a medio día. Suficiente para que ese vago pudiera llegar a tiempo y no argumentara el haberse quedado dormido, como pretexto por haber llegado tarde.

Oficialmente llegaba veinte minutos tarde.

El día de su cumpleaños.

Justo cuando comenzaba a idear las maneras más sangrientas para hacerle pagar por semejante descuido, a lo lejos se vio la silueta de Shikamaru saludándola.

-Vaya, hasta que por fin llegas- lo regañó Ini, cruzada de brazos.

-Perdón, Ino, pero me quede ultimando unos detalles- dijo distraídamente mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

-¿Una sorpresa para mí?- preguntó Ino con ojos brillantes.

-Pues es obvio- respondió Shikamaru. Se acerco y le planto un dulce beso en los labios, para después tomar su mano y comenzar a caminar-. Te pasaste un mes diciéndome el día de tu cumpleaños y lo que me harías si se me ocurría olvidarlo.

-Cosa que no debería ser difícil, Shikamaru, es un día después que el tuyo- y después le dio un suave coscorrón.

-Ay Ino- se quejo-. ¡Eso duele! Además no debe de sorprenderte, me olvido hasta de mi propio cumpleaños. Y siendo honesto, no veo por que le ponen tanto énfasis a un cumpleaños. Es un día común y corriente.

Ino solo rodó los ojos, mientras suspiraba. El mismo cuento de siempre.

-Hoy es un día muy especial y bonito, así que no voy a perder tiempo peleando contigo, problemático.

-¡Hey, no te burles de mí!

Y así continuaron su recorrido, hasta que se encontraron frente a la casa de Ino. Cosa que a ella le extraño.

-¿Aquí esta mi sorpresa?

-Ajá.

Ino abrió la puerta, sus papas no se encontraban en ese momento. Busco por todo el salón algo que denotara alguna sorpresa planeado por parte de su novio, pero no vio nada. Lo miro interrogante.

-¿Cómo hiciste para meter MI sorpresa en mi casa sin que yo me diera cuenta? Es más, ¿dónde esta mi sorpresa?- pregunto Ino, exigiendo una contestación.

-No seas desesperada, mujer. Tu sorpresa esta en tu habitación y ¿cómo demonios es que esta ahí? Pues muy fácil, tuve que colarme por tú habitación cuado tu saliste esta mañana al lugar en donde quedamos vernos.

Ino sonrió encantada. Entonces era cierto que Shikamaru había llegado tarde a su cita, por que había estado ocupado y no por que se hubiera quedado dormido. Él, la persona más dormilona de Konoha, se había despertado por iniciativa propia para procurarle una sorpresa.

Le dio un fogoso beso en los labios, para después subir a toda prisa con dirección a su habitación. Y al abrir la puerta, noto como se caía lo que parecía ser un sobre blanco. Con curiosidad lo abrió y saco el contenido.

Era un calendario.

¿Y se suponía que ese era su regalo de cumpleaños? Muy molesta, a punto de darle un buen golpe por semejante desfachatez, abrió el calendario por pura curiosidad y se sorprendió

Sí, en efecto era un calendario. Pero no cualquier calendario; el que tenía en sus manos, mostraba todos los días del año, y en cada mes, había una gran foto de ellos dos. Comenzó a hojearlo.

En las fotos ellos aparecían abrazados, regalándose un beso, una caricia, Ino saludando a la cámara y el tratando de apartarse, jugando con la nieve, en un lago, con sus amigos, en fin una, variada selección de fotos que adornarían cada mes de año. Obvio que el calendario lo había hecho Shikamaru, ya que el calendario iniciaba en el 23 de septiembre y terminada, justamente el 23 de septiembre del siguiente año. Algo poco tradicional, pero agradable.

Ino estuvo a punto de lanzarse en brazo de Shikamaru, pero algo llamó su atención. Un gran jarrón de rosas se encontraba sobre una mesa, justo a un lado de la ventana. Se acerco lentamente con una sonrisa.

Doce rosas rojas.

Una rosa que se encontraba justamente en el centro, estaba ligeramente por encima de las demás y en ella estaba recargado un pequeño sobre. Lo tomo y abrió para leer el mensaje.

"_Mi amor por ti durará hasta_

_que esta Rosa en especial se marchite"_

Ino, emocionada extendió una mano hacía la rosa, para tomarla y descubrió que esa rosa era artificial.

"¿El amor de Shikamaru por mí, durará hasta que esta flor se marchite?"- se dijo Ino con una sonrisa-. "Esta flor nunca se marchitara por lo que…"

-Mi amor por ti durara para siempre, Ino- terminó por decir Shikamaru, como si comprendiera lo que Ino estaba pensando.

Ino se giró hacía Shikamaru para abrazarlo fuertemente, mientras le llenaba el rostro de besos.

-Gracias… gracias… gracias…- decía la rubia.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Ino.

* * *

_Hey, hola!! Bien fue cortito, pero aquí esta el oneshot anunciado jeje… La verdad es que me gusto mucho la idea del calendario… ¿Por qué? Bueno Shika siempre ha sido un sexy perezoso, por lo que… hmm… no se, sería un lindo detalle para Ino el ver que Shikamaru, por ella y por tener un detalle romántico se la paso algunas horas haciendo un calendario tan especial. Digamos tuvo que ir a comprar el material, realizar los bocetos del calendario, escoger las fotografías… Supongo que algo muy laborioso y problemático para él jeje.._

_Sin más e despido deseándoles a todos mucha suerte!!_

_¿Merece un review?_

_**Ilusión-chan**_


End file.
